Finally
by Jaggie 107
Summary: Harm makes good on a promise…
1. Chapter 1

Title : Finally

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Harm gives Mac an ultimatum…

Spoilers : Set in Season 10, but AU. Shippery, of course (why else do I write?).

Rating : Up to M, to be safe. Feel free to use your imagination!

A/N : This is a story I posted previously. Came across it recently and thought it might raise a few eyebrows! Hope you enjoy reading!

**BENZINGER'S BAR**_  
_  
The impromptu gathering had been organized, as always, by Harriet. Despite no longer being at JAG she was still a big part of the 'family', and there had been no doubt about who was best to contact to gather everyone together for a pre-Christmas celebration. Throughout the night Harm and Mac had behaved with the utmost decorum toward each other, and it was driving Mac insane! Harm was polite, attentive, and humorous even, delighting in hugging Harriet constantly, so genuinely happy for her and for Bud, and their impending arrivals. If Mac had been totally honest with herself she would have admitted that she was jealous of the attention Harm was bestowing on Harriet. That thought was quashed, though, simply because it was Harriet, and Harriet was no threat to her relationship with Harm. Or lack of a relationship. Near the end of the evening the JAG personnel had all but left the bar, and there was only Mac and Harm left of the original group. Mac believed Harm had drunk too much to drive legally, wondering how had he got to the bar, as she realized that she hadn't seen his SUV or the Corvette outside earlier. Had Alicia Montes dropped him off, she wondered? That thought made her cringe, and she brought her mind back to the present. Before she could formulate a reason not to do what she was about to do, she opened her mouth.

"Can I give you a ride home, Harm?"

The question hung in the air as Harm turned to face her, a glass of whisky in his hand. The smile on his face didn't reach his eyes as he answered her.

"You think I'm too drunk to drive, Mac?" he countered.

"No…of course not, I just…I didn't see you car outside when I arrived. If you have something arranged, forget I asked." Mac began to turn away, but Harm's voice halted her movement.

"I'd appreciate the ride, thank you."

"You're welcome, Harm. I'll go get my coat."

Harm nodded without speaking, and Mac looked at him for a long few seconds.

"Like what you see, Marine?" Mac's mouth fell open at the words she thought she had heard. _Had Harm really said that to her?  
_  
"Excuse me?" she countered, waiting for his response.

"I asked if you'd bring my jacket over too. It's on the chair next to yours."

"I…of course." Mac turned away, and Harm watched her walk across the room to the area where the JAG group had been seated earlier. As Mac made her way back to where he stood he put down the remainder of his drink on the bar. Nodding to the bartender, he took his jacket from Mac and put it on, as she did hers. That was something that niggled at Mac, and she bit her lip at the feeling of anger that had suddenly shot through her system. In the past, he would have helped her on with her jacket first. In fact, as she recalled from that very evening, he had helped both Harriet and Jennifer put their jackets on! What the hell is going on? Why am I so jealous of those I have no need to be jealous of! Hell, Harriet is a happily married, pregnant woman, and Jennifer is more of a daughter to him than anything else! He's more or less said the same himself! Mac's thoughts churned around in her head, making her miss Harm's next words.

"Um…sorry? What did you say?"

"I asked you where your car was parked," Harm repeated, holding the door open for Mac to precede him out of the bar. Maybe his sense of courtesy wasn't totally lost around her, she mused, smiling as she walked through ahead of him.

"It's just around the block. I couldn't find a space right outside. Comes with arriving late, I guess."

"Early date with Webb?" Harm's words were intended to raise a reaction, and they scored big-time! Mac swung around to face him before they had moved another pace.

"What? Harm, why would you ask that? I told you back at Manderley that it was over between us."

"Oh, I know it's over between us, Mac. You told me so, in no uncertain terms, back in Paraguay. I was asking about Webb."

"You're twisting my words," Mac's voice dropped to an almost-whisper, and her eyes were pained as she looked at Harm. He felt a pain too, deep inside, but he couldn't seem to stop himself from inflicting more on her.

"No more than you've twisted mine lately."

"Harm, what's with you? If you're going to continue to be a bastard, you might as well find yourself a cab home!"

"Is that what you want? I mean, come on, Mac! Be honest, and tell me what you really want from me!"

Mac glanced around the empty street and located the alley near to her car. When she had arrived she had queried parking there, but with the lack of spaces closer the choice had been made for her. In her mind she remembered smiling at the thought that she could at least ask Harm to escort her to her car for 'protection' later on! With a quick tug on Harm's coat sleeve she dragged him after her into the dark recess of the alley, pushing him up against a wall once she knew they were out of sight of the street, and anyone walking by. From what little she could see in the alley, they were alone there as well.

Harm waited for Mac's next move. To say her actions so far had him totally at a loss was a given, and he had no idea what she planned next. When Mac made her next move, he was speechless! Literally.

Mac took his mouth with hers, jammed her tongue up against his in his mouth, and pushed it aside as she roamed around the whisky-flavored recesses. Harm didn't react. He didn't hold her; he didn't push her away. He didn't return her kiss. Dazedly she pulled away and looked at him. Her brain registered that he was talking. To her.

"Is this what you want, Mac?" Harm breathed heavily, the scent of his breath, the mix of whisky and winter, arousing Mac even more.

Harm was talking again. She really had to concentrate on his words. "You really want me to screw you up against a wall in a back alley behind a bar? Because if you do, I'll do it. Once. One time only. No repeats."

Mac managed to make sense of Harm's words, and her face paled at the tone he used. Looking up at him their eyes locked, and she flinched at the coldness in his. This wasn't Harm. At least, not the Harm she was used to. The Harm she loved. This man was prepared to have sex with her in a cold alley, like some lust-driven stranger. Her mouth opened to speak, and she had to clear her throat before she found a semblance of her voice.

"What…what do you mean?" she asked, fear in her voice for the answer he would give.

"I mean that if all you want is hot sex with a stranger, I'll give you that, right here, right now. But that would be the only time, Mac. Then you and I would be finished. If it meant transferring, or resigning again, I would."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want this. I don't want a one-night stand with you, Mac."

"Oh…" Mac's reaction took Harm by surprise, and he watched as she practically shrank before him and turned away. He made to grasp her arm but she evaded him and began to walk back toward the street.

"Mac?" he tried to talk to her, to stop her, but her next words stopped him, momentarily.

"It's all right. I understand, Harm. You don't want to be around me anymore."

"No!" Harm called out, and then realized how bad that would sound to her. Catching up with her he put his hands on her shoulders, stopping her movements. Her head remained bowed, but she didn't move away from him. Turning her around so that they were facing each other he tilted her face to his with a hand under her chin.

"I want all of you, all the time, in every way. You the Marine, you the woman. _You_, Sarah. I love you! I'm in love with you. I want to make love to you. With you. If you don't want that, then tell me now, and I'll walk away."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Finally

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Mac makes her choice…

Spoilers : Set in Season 10, but AU. Shippery, of course (why else do I write?).

Rating : Up to M, to be safe. Feel free to use your imagination!

Thanks to : alboppy – bluejay65 – aserene – froggy0319 – jessica915 – judy52sa – jtbwriter – TV Angel 711 – iflynavyusa85 for their wonderful reviews!

"_If you don't want that, then tell me now, and I'll walk away."_

**An Alley Behind Benzinger's Bar**

Mac watched the coldness of Harm's gaze give way to the passion she was used to seeing in his stormy, sea-colored eyes. His words were sinking in slowly, and with the understanding she gained from them she smiled up at him, her lips quivering with both the emotion, and the cold of the night air.

"Harm…" was all she could manage before their lips met for the second time that night, but this was no aggressive act on her part. It was an affirmation of what was happening now, and about to happen soon in a more physical expression of their emotions.

"You haven't told me what you want, Sarah…" Although he believed he knew what Mac wanted, Harm desperately needed to hear her say the words too.

"You, Harm…" Mac's voice was strong, despite the tears, and Harm pulled her up against him in a longer, more passionate kiss at her words. "I love you," she had mumbled against his lips as she leaned in to his body, and felt his physical reaction just as she felt her own. Their minds may have finally got the words right, in the right order, and said to the right person, but their bodies were way ahead of the game!

"I think we need to take this someplace else," Harm murmured against Mac's lips, breaking for need of breathing, at least temporarily. In so doing, he realized that although he hadn't wanted a quick coupling with Mac in an alley, at the rate their bodies were taking over, it might well end that way anyhow!

"Ah…okay…my place…nearer…" Mac's response was disjointed, and her mouth was still seeking his, wanting more of the mind-blowing kisses she knew he was capable of.

"Where are your keys?" Harm's words penetrated the fog of passion in her mind, and Mac stepped back to look up at him. His expression showed that he knew exactly what she was thinking. He smiled as he answered.

"I had one swig of the whisky, Mac. I haven't touched another drop of alcohol all night."

Unlike Clayton, who had begun to hide his extensive drinking from her, Mac had no reason to doubt Harm's words. Putting her hand in a pocket she withdrew the keys to her car.

"You break it, you die," she warned him, but the laughter in her voice belied her threat, and Harm grinned back at her.

"So long as I get to drive the car first, I'll die happy," he countered, and Mac shook her head.

"Oh, no, Harmon Rabb. You can die happy _after_ we've made love."

"You'll let me live that long?" Harm joked, and Mac punched his arm.

"Home. Now." Mac ordered huskily, and Harm nodded, no more words needed. Holding the passenger door for Mac, he made sure she was seated and then he walked around the bonnet of her Corvette and slid into the driver's seat. Leaning over to help her fasten her seatbelt, he leaned a little further and kissed her. It was only meant to be a taste, but as Harm was fast discovering, a 'taste' of Sarah Mackenzie was not enough. He wanted all of her, all the time!

"Harm?" Mac managed to murmur against Harm's lips, and he nodded to let her know he had heard her, but he wasn't ready to give up their kiss yet. "Harm, you need to drive us home, or we're going to be charged with lewd behavior in a parked vehicle!"

"I'm only kissing you, Sarah…" Harm protested, but he lifted his head at Mac's immediate response, and she smiled in acknowledgement.

"Yeah, but that's not only what I'm doing to you," she responded, and both of them looked down at the fly of his pants, which was now unfastened.

"How did that happen, Marine?" Harm put on his best interrogative voice, and Mac gave him a lop-sided smile.

"Oops," was all she said as she gave him her most innocent look.

Watching her eyes darken as he leaned back and zipped himself up, Harm put the keys in the ignition and started the car. Mac closed her eyes on a low groan and Harm realized she was all but having an orgasm right there in her seat! This was something he just had to explore and with a quick touch to the accelerator pedal the engine growled again, and again Mac squirmed in her seat.

"Harm, please…drive!" Mac was begging now, and Harm obliged, pulling the Corvette into the street and turning towards Georgetown, and her apartment.

Once in Mac's parking space, Harm stopped the engine and climbed out of the car. His pants were already restrictive, and if he didn't get inside the apartment soon – better still, inside Mac – he would burst. Managing to walk around to Mac's door he opened it and put a hand in for her to hold as she climbed out beside him. In silence they walked toward the building, and decided to take the elevator. It would be too long, and too painful (in Harm's case), to take the stairs. As they reached Mac's door she moved to pull out her door key, but Harm was already ahead of her, and his copy of her key was in the lock and turned before she could even find her own key! They both entered the apartment, and Harm pushed the door closed behind them, but made no other movement.

Mac dropped her jacket over the back of a nearby chair and turned to face him. There was a small light on near the couch, but that was the only illumination in the room, and it threw a shadow over Mac, so all he was aware of was the burning intensity of her eyes.

"Harm…"

"Sarah…"

They spoke at the same time, and then the uncertain moment was over and they were in each other's arms. Neither one would have been able to say with absolute conviction who made the first move. It didn't matter anyway. Now they were together.

From the soft mewls of pleasure when Harm touched and kissed her, to the deep murmurs he made when Mac returned the touches and kisses, they made discoveries about each other. Over the years that they had spent time together they had learned certain things about each other; for Mac it was the wonderful kisses Harm bestowed on her, for Harm it was the softness of her skin, wherever he touched her.

The trail of clothes began from the hallway and ran into Mac's bedroom. Inside the room the two were stood beside the bed, down to their underwear, and suddenly Mac giggled.

"You're giggling," Harm said conversationally, and Mac could do nothing to stop the unladylike snort as she tried to stop. With her hand over her mouth she looked wide-eyed at him. Here they were, stood in their underwear, about to…to…and she was almost breaking down in hysterical laughter! Mac took a deep breath, and composed herself, dropping her head and closing her eyes.

"Sarah, look at me…" Harm murmured softly. When there was no immediate reaction he put a hand under Mac's chin and tipped her face up to his. "…please," he added, and Mac opened her eyes.

"I…I'm not usually…this…I don't know why I'm so nervous…" she whispered, but Harm put a finger to her lips.

"I'm nervous too," he admitted, and that got Mac's attention.

"You are?"

"Yeah." Harm pulled Mac down to sit on the bed beside him, and she followed his movements, sitting close to him, waiting for his next move. She didn't have to wait long.

"I've had…dreams about you, Sarah." Harm watched for any reaction from Mac. All she did was open her mouth a little, emit a small sigh. "I…ah…never dreamed that the reality would throw every illusion out the window. You are the most amazing woman, and I'm frightened that if I get this wrong, I'll lose you forever. Maybe that's why I've never made a real move before."

"That's what's stopped me, too, Harm," Mac answered him, softly, and then she crossed the line, leaning in and kissing him. It was like striking a match. Sparks flew. Then a sudden incandescence, and the flame grew.

Mac was fast losing her hold on reality. Harm had removed her bra already, and had lavished attention on her breasts, all but worshipping the dusky nipples that contrasted with her olive skin. Now he was on the move, down her body, pulling the sides of her thong panties along with him until they rested near her ankles and then he slipped them over her feet and tossed them who-knows-where. Tomorrow. She'd find them tomorrow. That's if she ever recovered from…what was Harm doing?

Mac felt a white hot wave shoot through her from top to toe, and the resulting sensation was one of warmth and an unbearable feeling that made her want to weep. Whatever Harm had done had made her orgasm, and she hadn't even felt the build-up. Hell, she hadn't even had an orgasm in a long time, even with…no, no-one else! This is about Harm…just Harm, forever. If this was the start of their relationship, thought Mac, forever might not be long enough to explore all the other sensations Harm could create for her. And she hadn't even started on him yet!

"Ooh, that was sneaky, sailor," Mac murmured when she found her voice once more. Harm looked up from his position down the bed, a grin on his face that could only be described as smug.

"You like?"

"I love…" replied Mac, purring at him, and Harm found it an erotic sound that had him twitching in response. He was still wearing his boxers, and Mac noticed this fact also. "One of us is a little overdressed, hm?" Moving with a feline grace into a sitting position and then onto her knees, Mac made a move to push Harm down so that she could remove his underwear, which was achieved with more purring, and a delighted squeal when she found her target. Harm indulged her actions with an amused smile but when Mac began to stroke the exposed skin he pulled her up to him, covering her mouth with his. Mac made a sound of disappointment, but then Harm moved his mouth to her earlobe, licking the lobe and whispering in her ear.

"I need to be inside you, now!" The words dispelled the disappointment as Mac nodded assent, and moved to lie under Harm. It was a surprise when, instead, he moved his own body beneath hers. Mac raised her eyebrows, but sensations were building again and she looked straight into his eyes, his very soul, when she positioned herself above him and sank down on him, filling herself with the length of him. In all honesty, when she had first seen Harm naked, she had wondered if they would fit together, if she would be able to take him all in. The reality was enough to dispel her fears. They were a perfect fit.

Harm watched Mac's expressive face as she took his length into her body, to the hilt, and as she adjusted to the sensations she was feeling he lifted his hips just the slightest.

Mac couldn't help the hiss of pleasure that she emitted as she felt Harm move inside her. Leaning down she brushed her lips against Harm's and felt her breasts brush against the hair on his chest.

When she pulled back, just the slightest, he objected, following her lips up to kiss her again, and Mac had the strangest feeling of déjà vu, but she couldn't hold onto the thought long enough to recall it fully. Not when Harm was doing things to her that ought to be illegal! As he was pushed up on one elbow, his mouth fastened securely to hers, the fingers of his other hand had searched for, and found, the sensitive spot that caused her to shudder violently when he rubbed the pad of his thumb over the wet flesh.

"Ohmigod! Oh…" Mac tore her mouth away from Harm's, long enough to take a deep breath, let out her cries of ecstasy in a rush, and fasten her lips on his again, eager for more! "I can't believe you made me come twice already!" Mac managed to utter finally, when the shudders eased to a gentle throbbing, and Harm chose that moment to switch places, and to begin drawing his length out of her. "Where're you goin'?" Mac muttered, eyes closed, but aware of the loss of him deep inside her.

"Nowhere, sweetheart…I'm right here." Harm's reassurance was enforced by the sudden thrust back into her, and Mac arched her back to get more of his length into her body, before he drew back once more. When his lips found and fastened to her left breast, his teeth scraping lightly against her engorged nipple, Mac felt the tremors begin again inside her, and she shook her head from side to side, although her hands still held his head to her, unwilling to let go of the very torment that was bringing on another orgasm.

"Please…ooh….Harm, please….!"

"What do you want, Sarah?"

"You…" Mac managed to hiss as Harm fed his length back into the warmth of her body, and this time she also remembered to bring her legs up around his waist, ankles crossing to lock his body to hers. "Coming…" she muttered, lifting his head from her breast and looking hazily into his eyes. Harm grinned at her dazed expression, just before Mac squeezed him internally, her muscles strengthened by exercise. At that moment, Harm ceased to think and the groan that rose from his throat made her smile. So, she'd surprised him once more! It wouldn't be the last time that either of them took the other by surprise, she was sure…but it felt empowering to know that she could send Harm over the edge! This time, however, she was going to go with him.

Harm's body fed into hers as she milked every last drop of him. When he tried to move off her she countered him, lifting his head from where it rested on her breast.

"I'm heavy," he protested, but the smile on her face delayed further movement. That and the fact that she kept her ankles crossed, denying him release from his position above her, or of his softening length out of her.

"Not yet, Harm…I want to keep you in me…"

"And I want to stay in you, sweetheart, but we didn't use protection…at least, I didn't…"

"It's okay, really!" Mac nodded her head, and the look on her face told Harm that everything was all right. Mac uncrossed her ankles, and Harm slid to his side on the bed, but he took Mac with him, their bodies still joined intimately. Mac was amazed that she could still feel Harm inside her; that even softening, his length was impressive.

For endless minutes they lay, waiting while their breathing returned to a semblance of normality, filling in the time with featherlike kisses over faces and necks, taking turns to give and receive the caresses.

Mac broke the silence first, and Harm let her talk, without interruption.

"You know what the doctors said, about my getting pregnant without IVF. It's near impossible. I don't want to use protection with you, not when I can feel you inside me…" The last few words were Harm's undoing and Mac stopped speaking as she felt him growing again, hardening against her insides. "Harm?"

"Hmm?" Harm responded, a wicked gleam in his eyes as he realized just how much his quickening arousal was having an effect on Mac. Her breathing seemed to be erratic, and her cheeks were becoming flushed. As she felt him fill her once more, Mac looked up at him with heavy lids.

"I…er…can't think…don't know…Harm?"

"What, Sarah?"

"Can we? Do this again? So soon?"

"I seem to be doing the right things so far," Harm grinned, and Mac leaned up to bite his shoulder playfully, licking the hurt away with her tongue as she gave a throaty chuckle against his skin. "Not bad for an old man, huh?" Harm added, leaning in to suck on one nipple. Mac squealed, and then found her voice enough to answer him.

"Hey! Don't insult the man I love! Less of the old, hm? I prefer 'mature'…"

"Oh, yeah?" Harm pulled back from her depths a little. Mac groaned.

"Yeah," she countered, and then lifted her hips to his as he pushed back into her. With no obvious sign from either of them, they began their own special dance once more.

Harm's last conscious thought was the hope that somehow another miracle had occurred, and Mac had conceived the very first time between them.

Mac's last conscious thought was of the hope that somehow the doctors were wrong, and she wouldn't need IVF to conceive.

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Finally

Author : Jaggie 107

Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount – and I hope all parties will allow me to have fun for a little while, and replace them all when I'm done. Thank you.

Summary : Harm makes good on a promise…

Spoilers : Set in Season 10, but AU. Shippery, of course (why else do I write?).

Rating : Up to M, to be safe. Feel free to use your imagination!

Thanks to : alboppy – bluejay65 – aserene – froggy0319 – jessica915 – judy52sa – jtbwriter – TV Angel 711 – iflynavyusa85 – ColieMackenzie and michelle UK for their wonderful reviews!

_Mac's last conscious thought was of the hope that somehow the doctors were wrong, and she wouldn't need IVF to conceive._

**Weeks later…**

Harm pushed open the door to the bar and walked in, a flurry of snow blowing in with him. Closing the outer door, stamping his feet to rid himself of the snow on his boots, he pushed open the glassed-in interior door and made his way to the requisite table. Mac was there already, having traveled from JAG Headquarters with Bud and Harriet, so that she could travel with Harm later. Harriet was seated next to Sturgis, with Varese on his other side. Bud sat next to Harriet, and that left the space between Mac and Varese for Harm, which he slid into with his long-limbed grace evident as always. Looking around the table he nodded and smiled at everyone, giving an extra long look at Mac, and taking in the heightened color in her cheeks and the sparkle in her dark eyes.

"You're late, Harm," Sturgis murmured, raising his hand to order a beer, but changing it to a soda at Harm's insistence.

"Had a hell of a time parking," Harm returned, talking to them all, but his words struck Mac the most. "Had to stop around the block. Near an alley," he added, to which Harriet gasped.

"You'll have to be careful when you go back, Harm. Make sure there's no one down the alley waiting to mug you!"

"I'll be careful, Harriet, thank you. Besides, I'll have a feisty Marine with me; won't I, Mac?"

Mac gave him a sharp look, and then nodded her head slowly, a smile spreading on her face as she acknowledged his words.

"If that's the price I have to pay for hitching a ride, I guess it's worth it."

The others seated around the table watched the by-play between their two friends, and all came to the same conclusion. 

_Finally!_

The evening between friends passed in laughter, with Harm and Mac the last to leave from their group; the others having left with hugs, kisses, handshakes and promises to call, as in the case of Harriet and Varese. When Harm helped Mac on with her jacket, she let something drop onto the table.

"Mac? You dropped someth…" Harm stopped as he picked up the white stick off the table, holding it at eye level, and looking at the blue lines in the requisite window. "Mac…?" Harm spoke again, but this time his voice was little over a whisper as he looked at her. Mac's eyes had misted over, and she couldn't find her voice at that moment, so she nodded instead.

"A baby," Harm murmured, finding his own head nodding in time with Mac's. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he reached for Mac and pulled her into his arms, where she went willingly, the tears now streaming down her cheeks.

"Our baby, Harm…" she managed to get out, over the lump in her throat, muffled by the layers of her coat and his.

From across the bar, the manager grinned at the two of them.

"We're closing, folks. Time to take your celebrations home with you," he added, and Harm raised his head, grinning like the proverbial Cheshire Cat.

"I'm going to be a father!" he called out, waving the white stick in the air, and Mac laughed at his actions. Pulling his face around to her she smiled up at him.

"Time to take me home, Sailor."

Harm nodded without speaking, dropped his head to give Mac one more brief, but very possessive, kiss and then he took her hand in his and walked toward the exit. Once outside the bar, he put his arm around Mac's shoulders and walked with her to where he had parked his Corvette. As they rounded the corner of the block, and walked past the car, Mac laughed throatily, and Harm stopped, looking down at her sultry expression.

"What?" he asked, all innocence, but Mac wasn't fooled.

"You're up to something, Harm. I can tell!"

"Oh, yeah? Tell me, then."

"Nah, ah! I've already given you one surprise tonight. Now it's your turn!"

"Okay." Harm nodded, took a quick look up both ends of the street, and then pulled Mac along with him into the alley beside the Corvette. Mac's first reaction was a startled squeak, and then shock as the cold air hit her body when Harm undid the front of her coat and pulled up the shirt beneath. That sensation only lasted for an instant, as Harm pulled his coat around her and lowered his mouth to tease her nipples. From then on, Mac could only feel the heat of his ministrations on her body, and the building up of sexual tension low in her belly. Without speaking, Harm knew exactly when she was ready for him, and he lifted her quickly with both hands on her backside, until she wrapped her legs around him easily and slid down onto his length. At the very moment their bodies came together, Mac looked straight at him. Her dark eyes were almost black as the pupils dilated, and Harm felt himself drowning in her gaze, as his body was taken by hers. He may have begun the seduction, but Mac was now in control, and they came together, cries muffled by kisses, as they fulfilled one of many fantasies they had spoken about in the brief interludes between making plans and making love.

Much later, when they were spooned together, cuddling under the covers on Harm's bed, satiated and warm, Harm raised his head a little from the pillow to glance across Mac's dark head and come to rest on the white stick that sat on the bedside table. Mac's lips tilted in a smile, and although her eyes were closed, she knew exactly what he was doing.

"What're you thinking, Harm?"

"That I'm going to have to find a frame for the stick."

Mac turned in his arms, giving him a puzzled look.

"What on earth for?" she asked, her voice husky with unclaimed sleep.

"That's not just a 'stick', Mac. It's an heirloom."

"You're going to give our baby the stick that told us I am pregnant?"

Harm shook his head.

"No. I'm going to show him, or her, the proof that I always keep my promises."

"You say the nicest things, Harmon Rabb…" Mac's lower lip trembled, and Harm leaned down to kiss her gently. When they surfaced to breathe, Harm murmured softly.

"You deserve the nicest things, Sarah."

"I never believed my four percent would count for anything…" Mac began, but Harm placed a finger across her lips, silencing her with a gentle shake of his head.

"With your four percent, and my 99.9, we were over the 'point one' percent that might fail…" Harm began, and Mac put a finger over _his_ lips as she turned to face him.

"You got tested? When? Why?"

"I got tested when we began our life together, because it wasn't fair to put the onus on your four percent when I didn't know what percentage I was working at."

"You did that for me?" Mac's voice broke on the last word as Harm nodded his head gently, then through the tears she managed a laugh. "I guess you're going to be insufferable now you know your 'little guys' are operating at full strength, right?"

"Nope, at least no more than usual…" Harm retorted softly, and Mac reached up to kiss him before turning again in his arms, and settling down to sleep once more.

Smiling as Harm's hand rubbed gently at her belly, protecting the life that began there, Mac closed her eyes.

THE END


End file.
